Fun Overdue
by DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony seeks Steve out for some fun, as it so happens... Steve was in the library. [Stony/Steve x Tony] #PWP, #Library S*x, #Bottom Tony Stark, #Cap-IM Holiday Exchange, (My gift for Community for the '2018 Cap-Iron Man Holiday Exchange')


It doesn't take Tony long to find Steve in the library. The man sits quietly in a secluded corner sheltered away from the main areas, reading contentedly.

He bits his lip thinking just how well this could turn out. He had been expecting to find Steve in his room or down in the gym, but the library would work too. In fact it was a good opportunity to try something new.

Tony slowly slips up behind Steve, keeping his steps light but not silent. When he reaches his lover he lays his hands on the man's shoulders and rubs them up and down. He sees the corners of Steve's mouth twitch upwards in a smile. Steve doesn't know he has planned for him.

Tony leans forward to speak softly into Steve's ear. "I don't have a library card, but do you mind if I check you out?" he says, it takes an effort to keep himself from laughing out loud at the horribly corny line.

"Tony, what?" Steve stutters out as he turns to face him in his chair.

Tony hums softly and slips himself into Steve's lap, pushing away his book.

"Tony! I'm trying to read" Steve says with a frown, pulling his copy of 'The Silmarillion' back towards himself. "C'mon. This is one of my favorites".

Tony runs his hands over Steve's firm chest. "I thought I was your favorite book." He whispers seductively, looking up at Steve thought his lashes. "Tell me,…" He continues, leaning into Steve, flicking his tongue across his lips, "Do you touch your shelf when you think of me?"

Steve gives an exasperated huff in response. The man reopens his book and begins searching for his page. Pointedly ignoring him. That just will not do. He slips out of Steve's lap and onto the floor between his muscular legs.

"I think this is well overdue" Tony says, rubbing the bulge between Steve's legs, feeling it stir slightly under his ministrations. Steve mutters grudgingly to himself but makes no moves to stop Tony as he unzips his fly. Steve's eyes are fixed on his book, but he isn't reading anything.

He releases Steve's length from the confines of his pants, exposing him. Tony looks up at Steve as he leans in close, his breath caressing Steve's hardening member. Steve is staring down at him intently, his book tightly grasped in his hand.

Tony kisses the head of Steve's member wetly and blows over him, making him shiver. He ran his tongue up his length slowly, enjoying that drew out of Steve.

He holds Steve's dick still at the base and swallows him down, taking as much as he can of Steve's impressive size. He goes at his own pace, taking his time knowing it was winding Steve up. Knowing it was driving him slowly crazy.

Steve's book is dropped to the floor forgotten, and his hands now wound tight in Tony's hair. He doesn't pull or force him to move faster, just grips him firmly.

Tony grins around his mouthful, keeping his leisurely speed. After a while Steve lets go of his hair and grabs his shoulders firmly, urging him up on his feet. When he is up off the floor Steve backs him up into a bookshelf. Tony groans as Steve smashes their lips passionately is an uncoordinated mashing of teeth and tongue.

Steve's right hand snakes down Tony's body and lands on his belt. The soldier attempts to undo the buckle but seems like he doesn't know where he would rather be undressing him or devouring his mouth.

Tony wacks away Steve's hand and undoes it himself. His pants pool around his ankles.

Steve lets out a satisfied growl at the feeling of flesh under his fingers and flips him around so he is facing the shelf. Tony has to grab the shelving in order to not fall with the momentum of the movement and his tangled legs. His lover's hands trail down his back and lower. Steve leaves his left hand on his hip as he runs his right over the swell of his ass.

He grins as Steve runs a teasing finger between his cheeks and finds hard body warmed glass filling his hole. Steve bites down into his shoulder to muffle his groan. He had prepared himself before coming to find Steve.

Steve carefully pulls the plug out, drawing a moan from Tony. He reaches down in his pants and picks the bottle of lube out of his pocket. He passes the bottle to Steve who makes quick but thorough work of slicking himself up.

The prep and the plug have done their job, there is only a slight burn as Steve rocks into him slowly. Steve keeps pushing forward until he has bottomed out.

Then he moves, driving into him hard and fast. The wet slap of their joining sounding loudly in the space. Tony shifts his hold on the shelf so he was better braced. "Yeah." He shouts, "That's it. Fuck me like you mean it"

"Shudup" Steve growls, throwing a hand over his mouth to silence him.

Steve's other hand reaches around to jerk him off, stroking him with well-practiced experience.

The pace picks up further and Tony can feel himself nearing closer and closer to the edge.

Steve changes his angle slightly, but it is perfect. With every thrust of his cock, he rubs against his prostate, jolts of pleasure shoot threw his body.

Tony cries out as his orgasm crashes threw him, Steve's hand on his cock keeping him soiling the books in front of them. Steve follows shortly after as he grounds into Tony's sated body.

They stay that way for a few moments as the catch their breath. With a groan Steve pulls out, and Tony can feel his mess dribbling down his thighs. Steve tucks himself into his pants and sits down in the chair he was occupying earlier with a pointed huff. He picks up his book from the floor where it fell and searches for his page.

Tony laughs softly at Steve as he pulls up his pants. He leaves to find a shower giving Steve a quick kiss on the forehead as he passes him. He doesn't miss the way Steve's lips twitch upwards in a small smile.

 _ **The End**_

* * *

Notes: **For the NSFW prompt:** Library Sex in Avengers Mansion (616)


End file.
